


Recruit

by becsbunker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: You’re training to become an agent, but when it all gets a little too much, Steve is there by your side.Warnings: angst, upset reader, lack of self belief, panic attack (briefly), fluff, adorable Steve, teasing teammates
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/You
Kudos: 21
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	Recruit

You’d been in the gym for hours, practising the same moves that Steve had taught you, running through them over and over again. No matter which punch, or jab, or kick you tried - it just didn’t feel like you were doing it  _ right.  _

At this rate, no one in their right mind would let you out there in the field with all the other potential agents, let alone Captain America himself. 

With the frustration and disappointment setting in, you were starting to fear this whole training programme and your dreams to become a shield agent with the chance to work alongside the avengers was all for nothing. 

You’d given up your previous job and left home to make the move here, now you just felt defeated by the whole situation. 

If you couldn’t even get the basics, how would you ever survive out there, against a real enemy that wasn’t just a damn bag hung from the ceiling, filled with sand, an object that couldn’t even fight back. 

“I’m telling you both, it tastes better if you put the sauce on first.” Sam said to Bucky and Steve while he perched himself on the stall at the kitchen counter where the two super soldiers were cooking a dinner of burgers, fries and salad for the latest batch of trainee recruits. 

“It’s a burger. If they want the sauce at the bottom, they can just turn the thing over. Easy.” Bucky even demonstrated himself with one of the spare burger buns, causing Steve to laugh at his friends antics. 

Sam smiled, reaching over to snatch a couple of fries. “Guy’s a genius,” he mumbled with his mouthful. 

“Captain Rogers,” Friday’s voice came through the speaker. “Miss Y/L/N is in the gym and she seems to be quite distressed.” 

Steve immediately stopped what he was doing.

“Is she hurt?” he asked, concerned. 

“No captain. Should I inform the Director?”

“No, it’s all right. I’ll go and check in on her.”

Steve hadn’t even expected any of the trainees to be in the gym. He’d told them hours ago to take the rest of the day off, and that they’d be getting a special treat for dinner as a reward for all their hard work. 

“Y/N - hey,”

You didn’t even heard Steve come in, all you could hear was the blood rushing in your ears and your heart hammering as you punched and hit at the bag with all your might, tears rolling down your cheeks as you let out all the pent up frustration you’d been so desperately holding.

You’d worked so hard to get here, now you didn’t even feel like you were ready to be an agent at all. 

“Y/N! That’s enough.” You startled as a pair of very strong, very firm arms wrapped themselves around you, carefully moving you backwards away from the punching bag, which was now breaking at its seams from your outburst. 

Your breaths were coming out heavy and uneven, and you couldn’t quite get the air to reach your lungs. 

“Y/N, you need to calm down. Just follow my breaths, OK?” Steve’s face was right beside yours as he kept his arm around you, pressing your back to his chest. 

You let your eyes shut, trying to focus on nothing but Steve’s soft breaths and follow the same rhythm.

“That’s it. Nice and slowly. You’re doing great Y/N/N.” 

The weight seemed to lift off you in waves and your breath steadied, letting the overwhelming emotions begin to slowly seep away. 

“I’m- I’m so sorry Steve.” You sniffled, eventually turning to face the captain as he let go of you. 

Steve furrowed his brows a little. “What for?”

“For not being up for all this,” you gestured around you. “I can’t do it. Any of it.” You felt you voice break and the tears sting in your eyes again. 

“Hey, come on,” Steve’s face softened as he stepped closer, gently brushing away the tears on your cheeks. 

“You’re too hard on yourself,” he said. “Look, if it’s the drills you’re struggling with, I can give you some extra one to one sessions and train you myself. But you’ve already got the skills and you obviously have the passion and commitment to be here. You’re going to be a great agent someday soon.” 

You took a deep breath, trying to take in the complement and the fact he was being so sweet to you. 

“You really think that?”

“I know that.” Steve smiled, “I’m Captain America after all.” 

~~~~~~~~

The extra sessions with Steve had helped build your confidence and skill set considerably. You weren’t one to brag, but you even started to believe you’d become a great agent one day (hopefully in the not too distant future.)

Sure, there were whispers and often direct comments here and there about the captain showing obvious favouritism toward you - but other people’s opinions didn’t bother you. 

For Steve, it wasn’t much of a lie, either. Since that day in the gym and spending more time with you both in and outside of the added training sessions, he started to grow closer to you. Started to feel things more than he should for a trainee. It wasn’t like he planned it, but after everything Steve Rogers had gone through in his life, he wasn’t about to throw away an opportunity to have love in his life. He deserved it. 

The other recruits weren’t the only ones to notice this blooming relationship between Steve and you either. His teammates and annoyingly labelled ‘friends’ had been giving him hell over it for what felt like decades, though it had only been a matter of months. 

“Y/N is really cute. She’s packing one hell of a punch there, too,” Natasha grinned from where she stood in between Steve and Bucky, observing the group of recruits as they sparred in their designated pairs. 

“Yeah, she does.” Was all Steve said, trying to focus on all the trainees in the room and not just you, kicking ass in your tight wearing shorts and top. 

“You seen any of her other moves outside the training ring?” Nat teased, trying to pry into Steve’s reaction while Bucky choked on air in his attempt to hide his laughter. 

Steve rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest as he stepped forward and instructed all the recruits to take a break, deciding to completely ignore his friends around him.

It was true, Steve had seen many other moves from you, but he wasn’t about to share that with anyone but you. 


End file.
